


Black Sheep, Come Home

by thislovelylife



Series: Black Sheep: the Kankiba of XO [1]
Category: Naruto, kankiba - Fandom, kiba x kankuro
Genre: Akamaru - Freeform, College AU, Disownment, Gift for a friend, Intoxication, LGBT, M/M, Not my AU, Partying, disapproving parent, kankiba - Freeform, kiba is smoking hot, kiba x kankuro - Freeform, seme!kiba, uke!kankuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislovelylife/pseuds/thislovelylife
Summary: //Kiba x Kankuro AU. This is, i repeat, NOT MY AU. This is a gift for my wonderful friend Ellie, as a very late birthday present. Kankiba is the beta couple in her fic , and i decided to expand on their story bc i haven't really got motivation for anything else. .//





	1. Whipped cream, chocolate hair

**Author's Note:**

> yea the title is a Metric reference. Got a problem? Solve it. *heelys away*

His head was cloudy, the room was spinning, and Kankuro no Sabaku was covered in cream.

No, not _that_ kind. The dairy kind, that came in a spray can. The clothes he’d been wearing were thankfully on his body no longer, and even though he was almost completely naked he was strangely grateful, because they were expensive and it was only his first day at university.

Things had taken a turn for the worse.

First, he had gotten way too drunk, so smashed that his lips had landed on some other guy’s on the dancefloor. Not like he’d been repressed and driven to the overindulgence, but to be sober while everyone else was higher than the empire state would have felt pretty bad at his first ever college party. Even worse- the guy on whom his lips had landed had kissed him back. And now- after being pinned against the wall, backed down the hallway, and pushed onto the bed: he was lying down in his boxers with whipped cream smeared all over his body.

As his bleary eyes landed on the guy hovering over him, he tried to decide whether he was the luckiest or unluckiest guy alive.

Kankuro didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or this guy really was the hottest thing he’d ever met.

He was breathing so hard it was as if he’d been getting off despite that guy not even touching him yet. In the dark, red-lit room, he could see the vague impression of two dark, hungry eyes taking him in, eating his body as if he and the whipped cream were one and the same. When the guy licked his lips, Kankuro unconsciously wet his as well, still panting. The taller man was kneeling between his legs; while he was stretched out on the bed.

_Psssssssht._

Whipped cream spiraled out of the nozzle of the spray can. It formed a messy mound on his chest which was promptly smeared all over his torso. Another smaller mound appeared, adorning his left nipple. The other one got the same treatment.

“Holy shit” he moaned out. A warm tongue played across his chest, teasing him until one dark nipple stiffened and the other followed suit. The combination of sensations- the silkiness of the cream and the slick probing of the tongue- travelled in an electric current down his spine and straight to his dick.

One of his hands came up, gripping the shoulder of the man above him, but it was promptly pulled away and pushed above his head; pinning him to the bed and turning his already defenseless position into a position that was even more so. When the other hand joined the first, twitching under the other man’s, Kankuro just gave up. It felt way too good, and he didn’t even care who this guy was. All he wanted were those glorious abs pressed to his.

“What- wait, what the?!” The tongue had slid up along his side and along his arm, licking the cream near his armpit. Who knew how long he’d been partying for, in the heat of dozens of other bodies, yet this guy was licking him all over like he was the cleanest silver platter. “That’s-!”

“I know, and I don’t care,” the guy said, and to Kankuro, it sounded like he was underwater and the guy was above. His face slid in and out of focus and made him dizzy, so Kankuro closed his eyes as that dairy-tinged tongue lapped at his lips, probing for entrance. Their tongues twisted together and Kankuro arched his back as rough fingers rubbed at his nipples. The weight of the guy on top of him turned him on no end.

“God…” he gritted his teeth to keep from groaning as his clothed erection brushed the guy’s abs. The pressure increased and as did his pent-up arousal. He couldn’t believe it. He was hard from kissing and being licked and fondled by another guy.

The guy’s wet lips curled in a sharp smirk. Kankuro’s heart skipped a beat and his breathing quickened again. That was the sexiest smile he’d ever seen. The guy leaned down and his lips grazed his ear; Kankuro felt teeth pinch at his neck, that same sharp smile against his skin.

“Turned on so soon?”

“From what I can… tell… I think you’re pretty… fucking… turned on as well…” Kankuro bucked his hips up and they hit the other guy’s square-on. He was hard. He could feel it through his jeans.

“Who’s the one turned on from getting licked?”

“W-who’s the one turned on from licking?”

The guy just withdrew, still smirking, but not before leaving a bite mark at his larynx, as if telling him not to speak. Kankuro gulped as those large hands slid lower, down his abdomen, following the trail of dark hair at his navel. They pulled the waistband of his boxers down slightly, then stopped as Kankuro stiffened. However good this felt, he was so not ready to be gotten off by another guy.

The guy stilled and sat back, kneeling once again. He was watching Kankuro with those angular dark eyes, and in them was nothing like what his father said about homosexuals, like violent intent or the flames of hell. However blurry his vision was, he could see that the guy looked… caring, somehow.

 “You know I’m gonna be here in the morning, right?”

They were in some random room in the dorms. Though it wasn’t being used, it didn’t belong to either of them, and Kankuro had doubt he would even wake up in the same bed, let alone next to the same person.

“You’re just… looking for some easy fuck… Plus, I’m off my head and so are you-”

“Have you considered that I’m so drunk I probably won’t be able to make it off this bed?”

Kankuro gritted his teeth. “What do you want me to say? Yes? Get in my ass?”

“There’s no way I’m going all the way with some drunk guy from the dance floor, however hot you are, man. Plus, we’re both drunk, so that’s a crime. I’m just worried this guy who I want to share a bed with won’t be able to sleep with this raging erection…”

Kankuro squeezed his eyes shut as a warm hand ghosted over his crotch. “You know what… fine. I’m beyond caring. But touch my ass and you’re dead.”

“Sure, sure,” the guy said in a low voice, smirking, as his spiky-haired head lowered. His hands spread his legs and his long fingers dragged at the skin of his thighs, his tongue sliding over his body once again. It went lower, and without his boxers having been removed, slid over his bulge and began lapping at his clothed erection.

“Fuck…” Kankuro hissed, as his legs were spread further. He pressed his forearms to his face and bit down on one to keep from crying out. The waistband of his boxers slipped down further, and before he could even protest, the guy’s hands pulled them down his legs, lifting his butt in the process. It felt cold and damp and very, very vulnerable.

The hands squeezed his butt. “Nice ass. Do you work out?”

“Occasionally.” Kankuro said stiffly, panting hard. His breathing was so erratic he felt like he was losing oxygen. “Stop talking to me and just do whatever you wanted to do. This is fucking embarrassing.” He could see through the gap between his arms that the guy was staring at him and his erection with hunger in his eyes.

“Hmm…” the guy’s eyes travelled along his erection, sizing him up. Pouting wet lips travelled up along his cock, stopping to kiss the underside and stalling to make Kankuro moan. The tongue came through and gave him a teasing lick, and Kankuro made a low whining sound he hadn’t thought possible to come from his throat.

He sounded like a dog.

“You’re a virgin when it comes to all this gay shit, right?” the guy smirked. “Probably never even been with a girl…”

“I have so…” Kankuro grumbled under his breath. His breath caught in his throat as warm air wafted over his damp erection. He shivered and arched his back, and the second his hips twitched upwards, the guy pushed him down onto the bed and took the tip into his mouth.

“Oh god... _fuck!_ ” When the guy slid down slightly and Kankuro’s whole body bucked, the warm mouth withdrew. He could feel precum and saliva on his erection.

“You like that? Well, I am pretty good with my tongue.” The voice was smirking and Kankuro wanted nothing but for him to shut up and use his mouth for anything but talking.

His wish was granted after another heated intermission that was half-arguing, half him getting off as they argued, and he closed his eyes and moaned as the warmth of his mouth and tongue put him on cloud nine. He felt like he was floating. The hands on his ass and the tongue on his cock all combined into one sensation of pleasure and sin and it was addictive. The music and his heartbeat pounded dully in his ears. Slowly, his fingers tangled in the guy’s dark, spiky hair.

With a smile against his thigh and a kiss against his stomach, the guy slowly went back to work.

“Nnnn…. Mmm…” Kankuro arched his chest into the touch of the guy’s fingers against his nipple. With every lick and suck he cried out and moaned, his fingers tightening in the guy’s hair. He could feel a climax coiling in his gut, and he half wished it would just come so it could be over already, and half wished for another one to come afterwards, hopefully by the guy on top of him.

Just as he was about to grunt that he was coming, the guy sat back up and Kankuro gave a long groan of pleasure and frustration. He had been _so close_ to coming, and now that he had gotten past the fact that this was another guy, there were no inhibitions on his body or mind.

Probably the alcohol’s fault.

The guy unbuckled his pants and Kankuro gritted his teeth.

“I said, you aren’t getting any ass.”

“I know. I’m not.” He shook the whipped cream canister and sprayed a little onto his hand.

“Well… w… what are you doing?”

“As you pointed out before, I’m also hard and I’d probably have just as much trouble sleeping with an erection as you. Now will you just stop talking, admit you like this, and let me get off already?”

“Pick two.”

The guy lifted his legs onto his and pulled his own pants down, his boxers following suit. A sizeable erection sprung out. Kankuro gulped as the guy’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked, coating it in whipped cream. Kankuro wrapped his legs around the guy’s waist and bit down on his wrist as the stroking continued, his eyes squeezing shut and his eyebrows twitching as he tried to hold back. The guy exhaled a ragged breath as he began to pump himself, half-lidded eyes on Kankuro all the while.

“Oh man… you have no idea how good you look like this…”

Kankuro just groaned in response as the cream-slick hand pressed them together and started to stroke slowly, up and down. After a minute, the guy’s hips started moving and the pumping quickened. Kankuro’s ass ached from the persistent gripping of the guy’s hands, and the constant slapping of the guy’s hips against his. His sweaty hair flopped over his eyes as he turned his head to the side, mouth open in an attempt to supply oxygen to his lungs.

“Close--” The guy grunted, and Kankuro whined as his legs were pushed further apart and the grinding continued. He was so going to die. His head was spinning and his throat only opened to let moans out but no air in. He felt like he was drowning but he didn’t want to pull his head out of the water. The guy pinned his arms above his head and he had no choice but to look up at the face above him through half-closed eyes. His foot twitched and his knee jerked as the guy gave one violent thrust, pushing him over the brink. He cried out as he came and cum splattered over his stomach; half his own and half the other guy’s.

“Fuck!” Kankuro cried, his back arching, then his body went limp. He collapsed, flat on his back, his chest heaving. The other guy, breathing hard, buckled up his pants and flopped onto the bed beside him, panting. He raised his hand, but lost the energy to move it in a second and it flopped back down to the slightly damp mattress. The guy tossed the cover over him and Kankuro raised his head with a groan, searching out the pillow. The red light of the room made his eyes ache.

One large, warm hand brushed by his neck, tracing the bite mark left there. Kankuro exhaled one last breath and as the guy whispered something into his ear; let the room fall away and his body into sleep.

~~~~

“Nn… fuck… oh god…”

With every pulse of the ache in his head, Kankuro was yanked painfully into consciousness. His hungover brain had given him a very rude awakening, a dry mouth, and a pounding headache. His sticky skin and the heady smells of sweat, alcohol, and whipped cream weren’t helping matters either.

Someone was beside him in bed.

“Oh my _GOD!_ ” Kankuro swore and sat up violently, hurting his neck in the process and making the room spin around. He winced and rubbed the back of his neck, and as his gaze landed on the guy beside him, he put his head in his hands.

Turbo-Hot Triangle-Cheek Boy was real.

No such luck of the night before being a dream.

“Oh _fuuuuuck…_ ” He moaned. Bile rose in his throat, along with memories of their night together. Whipped cream, getting sucked off, the other guy’s cock moving against his. At least he knew where he was and how to get home, but he didn’t know how he’d forget this. His head turned, and the room did too. His eyes landed on the guy beside him. He was laid out, shirtless, on the bed, faded trails of sweat and whipped cream on his body. His skin was tan and he had the most glorious abs Kankuro had ever seen-

_Straight thoughts! You’re straight, Kank! Just move before he wakes up!_

Fumbling with one hand, he located his clothes at the end of the bed, and pulled them on. Who cared that he was sticky with whipped cream and cum and saliva, he was _not_ walking out of there naked. He slipped his shoes on, not even bothering with laces, and walked unsteadily to the door, pausing to lean against the wall; panting, and trying to focus his vision. Everything looked blurry and he couldn’t tell which way was up.

There was a small mumble of ‘oh, crap’ from the bed as the guy stirred and turned over, sat up on his elbows. Those dark eyes opened just as Kankuro was about to exit through the door and into the morning light. They went wide, and Kankuro could see surprise and shock in his eyes as he figured out that the guy at the door was the same one from the bed and the dance floor.

“I-”

_Slam._

Kankuro ran, hunched over, down the hallway and out into the smaller college campus. It was closer to his house than the one he attended. After getting at least a dozen stares on his way out, he wiped the sweat on his forehead and when his hand came away purple, realised that he probably had makeup smeared all over his face.

He pulled his hood up and put his head down, squinting his eyes as to let minimal light in. His head was pounding and the brightness of the morning wasn’t helping.

_I slept with a guy. I slept with a guy._

“What _happened_ to you _?_ ” Gaara frowned, as Kankuro went to open the door and it instead opened from the inside. The redhead’s nonexistent eyebrows crinkled, and Kankuro’s eyes went wide. He quickly looked down, not caring about the example he was setting for his eighteen year-old brother.

“Partying…”

Gaara frowned again and opened the door, quickly closing it behind him. “Temari’s in the garage; we’re going to drive to the next state over to meet her friend… And to get points for my license. You should probably get cleaned up.”

“Thanks…” Kankuro mumbled. The redhead just gave a small nod, a million questions in his pale green eyes, then went to pack his bags. The older brother sighed and groaned, rubbing his head, before he slowly walked down the hallway to his room, which was at the front of the house, on the opposite side to the private entrance. Once inside, he closed the curtains and dumped his clothes in the basket, stripping off completely and groaning as the shower door clanged and his headache spiked.

“I’m never drinking again,” he grumbled to himself, turning on the water to scalding hot, and washing the stickiness from his skin and hair; the sweat from his body. But no matter how much he scrubbed and cleaned, he couldn’t wipe the memories from his mind. He gave up after a while, and turned the water to cold when he felt himself start to get hard.

“Goddammit…” he grunted, a minute later, and washed the cum from his hand. If someone had told him he would get hard thinking of a night spent under a guy covered in whipped cream, he would have laughed. Until a day ago, he had been straight. He’d had girlfriends, slept with girls. Never would he have thought he’d end up with a guy. Naked, but dry and cold, he fell into bed and buried his face in the pillow. He pressed his fingernails into his arms.

_Straight. Straight. You are straight. Think of dad. He’d hate you._

He fell asleep, but the worries remained.

**~~~~~**

**_to be continued_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. At his door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Who the hell gets another man flowers?'  
> ~ probably Kankuro no Sabaku  
> 'A guy who's in love or something'  
> ~ probably Kiba Inuzuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gehehehe because this chapter is just boring old interaction i've added the lemon update straight afterwards. hope you enjoy and stick around for chapter four :3

There was the sound of the doorbell.

Kankuro woke up, stirring, then sat up when the _ding, dong_ sounded again. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, then slowly pulled on boxers, sweatpants, and some baggy old t-shirt. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care that memory after memory had resurfaced in his dreams. He didn’t care that there were bags under his eyes; that he could still taste whipped cream in his mouth. He didn’t care about anything. Including who could have been at the door.

He opened it, just as the bell went off again.

Two feet above him was Triangle-Cheek Boy. Maybe he was just hunched over; maybe, standing up, the guy really was that tall. He didn’t care. He just stared up at him, eyes dead, and then they started to widen as the other guy’s did too, letting in the morning light.

“I… Hi…” the guy mumbled. He was wearing a grey hoodie, and different jeans. A small blush had risen in his cheeks, upon which were distinctive triangle-shaped markings; pale red. He was holding a bunch of flowers in his fist, and the other hand hung at his side. His shoulders were squared nervously.

“H… Hi…” Kankuro breathed out, his eyes going wider. He rubbed at them and then looked back up. “How are you even…”

“I… I got your address from a friend… uh… sorry, that sounds so creepy, um… I’m Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. I’m from the community campus.”

“You’re the guy who does all the parties?” Kankuro asked. He’d been told by his friends that most of the best parties were put together by some second-year named Kiba. He’d had no idea the guy he’d ended up with could have been one and the same.

“Yea, I think we have a mutual friend or something like that… um… these are for you, by the way.” He pushed the bunch of flowers into Kankuro’s chest. Kankuro slowly accepted them, gripping the plain white paper in his hands. They didn’t have much of a scent, but they looked nice enough. He looked up.

“How did you find where I live, if…”

“Um… I asked your friend about a guy with purple makeup and stuff…”

 _Damn it._ He’d known his look had been way too conspicuous for the first day of college.

“You’re Kankuro?”

Kankuro looked down. He knew he could deny it. He had every right to. But he just scrunched his eyes shut, and nodded.

“Yea.”

There was a long, awkward silence. His mind was running through every possibility right at that moment. The guy could have come to jump him. His father’s car could pull up in the driveway. He could be forced into recreating their night again, but sober. He stared up into the guy’s dark brown eyes.

“I don’t live alone, you know… I mean, the house is empty now, but… my dad…” he sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead. “I don’t know what you came for, but… come in.”

The blush on the guy’s face deepened. “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I am of those marks on your face being bad tatts gone wrong.”

“They’re birthmarks, actually,” the guy retorted. It was evident in his response that he got a lot of questions about them. Kankuro just led the way to the kitchen; safe in the knowledge his father was away for a couple of days on a work trip. “And what would you know about tatts, anyway.”

“I studied them in secret before I started college,” Kankuro responded, turning on the coffee machine. “Do you take coffee?”

“Just milk.”

“Wuss,” Kankuro snickered, and the guy sighed.

“Look, I work with dogs. Caffeine isn’t good for them, and most of them don’t like the smell. Don’t get on my back about it, alright? God knows enough of my friends do already.”

Kankuro shrugged, opening the fridge. “Sure.” He poured a glass of milk, then handed it to the guy, leaning back against the counter and gesturing for him to sit down. He crossed one foot over the other, still standing. It was a little less intimidating having such a tall guy sitting down while he stood up.

“So… uh… what are you here for.”

The guy was halfway through taking a gulp of milk and he put the glass down. “I’ll just say it outright.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I like you.”

Kankuro’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry if I missed something, but I’m pretty sure our only interaction before today was a drunken one-night stand.”

The guy pressed his hands to his knees and bowed his head, releasing another sigh. “I know. And I’m sorry. I came to apologise for that. Usually I’d never just… go to bed with someone off the dance floor, but… you’re hot. And I’m not drunk right now… I promise I mean it.”

Kankuro closed his eyes, cradling the hot cup of coffee in one hand. “Look, buddy… I’m not gay, or bi or anything like that. I don’t know what kind of signals I gave off at the party, but I’d never even been in bed with a guy before-”

“To be fair, you did kiss me first.”

Kankuro him over skeptically. “How did I even reach your neck, man?”

The guy, Kiba, shrugged. “I don’t know. I… I just wanted to apologise for taking you to bed drunk, I mean… that’s pretty wrong…”

“I liked it…” Kankuro mumbled.

The guy stopped talking and stiffened, looking up at him with wide eyes. Kankuro’s teeth came together in a snarl and he quickly threw the bunch of flowers in his face. There was no way he was confessing something so embarrassing with those eyes on him like that.

“Look, whatever happened man, bottom line is, I’m not gay! I like girls, alright? I’d never be able to survive here if I ended up with a guy, and-”

“I know that weird things happen when you drink, and I’m not saying those feelings were real, but… come on, Kankuro! I like you, and when you kissed me at the party, I couldn’t believe it, like… one minute you were dancing with your friends; the next…”

“Shut up, just shut up! I was drunk, and it was a mistake, Kiba!”

The guy pulled a stubborn face. “Well, I enjoyed it, and so did you.”

“Maybe I was faking it.” Kankuro said resolutely, but he knew that he sounded completely desperate.

The Kiba guy raised both eyebrows. “Riiiight. Even if you were faking it, what would be in it for you? Plus I seriously doubt you could fake something like that while drunk.”

“How do I know the drinks weren’t spiked?”

“Bullshit. You think people would come to my parties if they were? Plenty of other people throw parties to get high; mine are just to drink and dance. Plus, half the stuff was BYO.”

Kankuro made a small _tch_ sound under his breath. He turned harshly and hissed as hot coffee slopped over his hand and wrist. Fresh out of the pot, it had to be at least fifty degrees.

The guy quickly stood up. “Let me-”

“Don’t even think about it.” Kankuro hissed. He poured the coffee into the sink and plunged his hands into the cold, sudsy water, but in the murky depths of the sink was a knife and he nicked his burnt, tender skin by accident.

“Shit!”

“Jesus, Kank!” The guy rushed over and turned the tap on. When the water was clear (and safe) he reached down, avoiding the knives, and pulled the plug. He grabbed Kankuro’s hand and pushed it under the water, holding it still as Kankuro gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Trust him to always get clumsy. He’d never make it in the tattooing world if he was this bad with needles.

“Don’t call me Kank.”

“Fine, Your Royal Kankness. King of the Kanks. Doctor Kankenstein-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Whatever. Just let me fix your hand.”

The guy held his hand under the cold water for a couple of minutes, fumbling for something in his pocket with the other hand. He grabbed a tea-towel and dried his hand off gently, then placed a Band-Aid over the cut, which was moderately deep and not very wide. Kankuro looked up at him, annoyed.

“You can let go of my hand now.”

The guy released, him, and rubbed at his neck. “Sorry.” He pushed his hair back with one damp hand and it flopped back over his forehead. “Are you okay?”

“I’m all good,” he muttered under his breath, then turned to clean up the mess. The Kiba guy spoke up awkwardly, putting the tea towel back in its place.

“Um… how’s the hangover?”

“Fine.” Kankuro grunted, wiping the coffee from the bench.

“Uh… that’s good.”

“Positively fantastic” he grunted again. “Now that _you’re_ here, it could not possibly get any better. Look, are you here to get in my ass, or to hang around and wait for me to hurt myself again so you can swoop in to the rescue.”

The guy frowned. “Well, to be honest, I don’t even know. Do you wanna go out?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I’m _not gay._ ”

“You were staring at my abs.”

Kankuro flushed. “I was not! Plus, you’re wearing a shirt!”

“Mm, well, whatever you say. Do you think I’m hot?”

“You’re attractive.” Kankuro grunted.

“Do you have the hots for me?”

“ _No._ ”

“Then why are you staring at my abs again.”

“Because they’re at my eye level, asshole! Is there really any need to rub in the fact that I’m short?!”

The Kiba guy blushed, even though Kankuro was exaggerating. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll sit down.”

Kankuro folded his arms, tapping his foot against the tiled floor. “Listen, Triangle-Cheeks. I’m not into guys. I don’t know why you’re still around since I made that pretty clear from the get-go.”

The guy looked down, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket. “Right...” He looked so genuinely crestfallen and disappointed that Kankuro sighed and drooped his head, holding out one hand.

“But… if you want, we can hang out. I haven’t got anything better to do, so… let’s do this introduction thing all over again. I’m Kankuro.”

The guy smiled slightly. “Kiba.” They shook hands. Then he stood up.

“Um… if you want, I’ll go get you some breakfast… it’s the least I can do.”

Kankuro shrugged. “Okay. Thanks.”

Once the guy was out the door, Kankuro turned to close it, but a shout from the guy stopped him in his tracks. He was jogging backwards and had his hands around his mouth.

“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOCKING ME OUT! I PROMISE I’M COMING BACK, OKAY!”

Kankuro couldn’t help but smile even as he tried to frown. He turned around, and closed the door. But he didn’t know if he had the energy to go and open it later.  

~~~~

“I’m back.”

Kankuro looked up from his place on the floor and accepted the packet of hot food the guy had brought with him. He was sitting in the TV room, in the dark. Well, semi-darkness, because the curtains were open a crack. The Kiba guy sat down beside him, leaning back against the couch. Inside the paper bag were some toasted cheese croissants stuffed with ham, olives, and tomatoes. It looked like the kind of food that Temari got from her favorite café. He must have been giving them a strange look because the Kiba guy spoke up with a flustered wave of his hands.

“Oh, uh… sorry… you live in this big house and all… I thought you’d like something fancy…”

Kankuro scoffed, taking a huge bite of the pastry, not caring about the crumbs being scattered onto the floor. “I don’t mind. I’m just hungry. Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Kiba mumbled, taking a bite of his. Up close, Kankuro could see the slightly sharp teeth that had left the bite marks on his neck. The canines were somewhat longer than average, as if he’d taken on a trait from the dogs he claimed to work with.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

The guy looked confused, but nodded. “Okay.”

Kankuro put something on, then gestured for him to sit up on the couch with him. Kiba shook his head and shrugged.

“All good.”

Kankuro shrugged as well. He wasn’t looking at the guy’s face and the guy couldn’t look at him, so what was the problem? They watched the beginning of the movie in silence.

After a couple of minutes, Kankuro spoke. “So… why do you even like me anyway?”

Kiba tilted his head back to look at him. “You’re hot.”

Kankuro was strangely offended. “That’s it?”

“Well, it’s pretty hard to get a gauge on someone’s personality while you’re both drunk.”

 _True…_ Kankuro sighed. The guy sighed as well.

“But… I guess I just liked that you were all spontaneous, you know. You appeared out of nowhere, and you kissed me, just like that.” He snapped his fingers and shrugged again. “It was hot.”

“I was drunk.”

“I’m not saying you’re not hot _now._ ”

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow. “Triangle-Cheeks, do you see what I’m wearing?”

Kiba gave him a pat on the knee. “That doesn’t matter. You have a nice face, and body.”

“My hair is _wild._ ”

“As I said… hot.”

Kankuro frowned. Was this guy wearing his love-goggles or did he just have really bad taste in guys? He rubbed his jaw. Though the Sabaku family didn’t typically grow facial hair, he could feel a light roughness on his chin. Out of him, his father, and his brother, he probably had the most body hair. Weren’t bottoms supposed to be girly and cute? Whatever, that was probably just a generalization. And did he just admit to himself that he was a bottom?

“Listen, Kank, buddy-”

“Kankuro.”

“-Count Kankula. You were the only guy to come to the party in makeup and eyeliner and all… purple stripes across your face, for god’s sake. And, like, your clothes looked expensive but your hair was all over the place and it didn’t look like you cared… It was just cool, you know?”

“Oh, uh… right. Thanks.” Kankuro didn’t even remember he’d forgotten to do his hair.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and by the way, I got us some donuts. Jam ones.”

“The closest feeling I’ll ever get to drinking the blood of my enemies,” Kankuro said, as he stuffed half of one in his mouth. The Kiba guy snickered.

“There. Right there. Sense of humour. A-plus. Now I like you even more.”

Kankuro almost choked. How the tables had turned. Instead of sounding evil the guy thought he was funny. He exclaimed “I just stole that line from my satanic brother!” in an attempt to save face.

The guy gave him a sharp grin. “Don’t give your brother so much credit.”

A warm heat rose in Kankuro’s face as he growled and looked away.

“Shut up.”

~~~~

**_to be continued...._ **

**_immedietly._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love getting comments! <3


	3. Full bed, empty house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'so you make out with guys yet you say you're not gay?'  
> ~ Kiba Inuzuka
> 
> 'it's alright if you're thinking "no homo"'  
> ~ probably Kankuro no Sabaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries lol, but i guess i'll keep this incorrect quote format going. huehue.

A couple more movies later, Kankuro felt his head begin to droop. Though his hangover was mostly a pain of the past, there was still a dull throbbing in his head, probably dehydration, and when he fell sideways on the couch, unable to get back up or even close his eyes, the Kiba guy quickly stood up. “I’ll go get you some water.”

He allowed himself to be helped up, and drank a little at a time until he felt the dizziness subside. The guy still had his arm around him and he angrily pressed his nose into the cool glass, cursing the fact he didn’t have the energy to pull away.

“You alright?”

“I will be if you let me the fuck go.”

The guy sighed, and released him, only to have Kankuro fall against his shoulder once more. When he looked down, seemingly surprised, Kankuro did too. His face turned red. “I’m tired.”

“That’s okay.” The guy said quietly. Kankuro felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, and when he didn’t protest, it pulled him slightly closer. He gripped his glass with both hands, so hard it felt like it would break.

Triangle-Cheeks smelled like body spray and sunshine.

There was the faint scent of alcohol underneath, but Kankuro didn’t mind. He probably smelled the same. He closed his eyes, and the movie faded in his ears. The world of darkness behind his eyelids turned by ninety degrees.

He was lying down.

“You can sleep, if you want.” The guy told him.

Kankuro gave a grunt of disapproval and shifted, annoyed. “On your _chest_?”

“Be still, King Kanky. My chest is but a pillow on which to rest your royal head.”

“… Appreciate it,” Kankuro muttered after a pause, watching the movie with aching eyes. One of the guy’s large, warm hands stroked his hair in slow, repetitive motions, and he yawned.

“Fuck…”

“You all good?”

Kankuro frowned, rolling his eyes and exhaling a sigh. “Never been better. G‘night.”

He pretended to fall asleep, and after ten minutes, felt Triangle-Cheeks press his nose into his hair. Two arms wrapped around him, and at that moment, two thoughts occurred to Kankuro no Sabaku. One, he rather enjoyed the feeling of being in Cream Boy’s arms, and two, he wouldn’t even care if his father walked in.

~~~~~

Kankuro woke up, and felt immediately the gaze of Kiba’s eyes on the top of his head. He faked sleep for a couple of seconds longer, then opened his eyes, and shook his head a little, pressing the side of his face into the other guy’s t-shirt. He fiddled with one of the shark-tooth buttons.

“Hey.” He murmured.

The Kiba guy looked down, and when Kankuro looked up, he could see he was smiling. “Hey.”

There was a small pause as Kankuro observed the orange of the sky through the crack in the curtains. “Did you sleep well?” the guy asked.

“Fine.” Kankuro yawned. The other guy’s hand slipped over his, and gripped it slightly. He tensed, but didn’t pull away. He realised that he’d tangled his legs around Kiba’s in his sleep.

“You know… I really do like you, Kankuro. And I think you like me too.”

Kankuro didn’t say a word.

“I say we try something.”

 _“_ Kiba-”

“Let’s kiss. Sober.” Kiba inhaled a breath, then exhaled it slowly. “I want to know what that feels like.”

There was no response. Kankuro leaned upwards; turned his head. Kiba was looking up at him with strangely childlike eyes. He turned his body, so he was lying down on top of him, and before he knew it, his hands had come up to hold his head in place as his lips landed on his.

It lasted for a couple of seconds before Kiba shifted and kissed him deeper, angling his jaw and pulling him forward by the head. It started out slow, and soft, but soon there was so much pressure it was as if they’d die if they lost a single touch. Soon, it began to involve open mouths, and when that wasn’t enough, it evolved to tongues. They twisted and fought each other, and light panting began to fill the room. Kankuro felt himself heat up and the feeling became unbearable.

“Kankuro…” Kiba whispered, as he pulled away. Kankuro just sighed and fell forwards, into the junction between his neck and shoulder. His heart was racing. It felt as if he’d just sprinted a hundred metres.

“Jesus…” he mumbled. One warm hand soothingly rubbed the back of his head. The only thought in his head was that his kisses were even more pleasurable while sober. He pressed his face into the warm skin of his neck. “I think…”

He sat up, still on his lap. He gripped his shirt in his hands, and shifted as Kiba did too, getting comfortable on the side of the couch. Those large hands gripped his waist, stroking his hips, before they slipped up, under his shirt, and along his sides. In the man’s eyes was reverie, but he wasn’t quite sure whether he deserved that look. He was small, kind of stocky, really short, and not cute at all. He didn’t know where the coolness that Kiba spoke of even came from.

“Kank?”

“Yea.”

“Do you wanna make out?

Kankuro looked away, and his legs tensed. He crossed his arms and pulled his shirt off over his head; immediately felt warm hands travelling up his chest.

“Alright.”

He leaned back down, and his mind went blank.

~~~~~

All his life, Kankuro had been with girls.

He’d traded magazines with guys from school. He’d gone out with girls, had his heart broken by girls, slept with girls and had never, ever considered anything otherwise.

Which was probably why he had ended up in such an improbable situation.

He was on his back on the couch, his arms around another guy’s shoulders, as their lips and tongues came together over and over again and with every touch, he slowly warmed to the idea of being with a guy… or, well, his body did, anyway. It felt _good._ Better than any girl. Maybe he was just naturally a bottom, somehow, and enjoyed being under someone. He didn’t know. All that he knew was that the weight on his body felt right, and the hands larger than his own made him feel warmer than anything he’d ever felt

“Kiba…” he groaned out, and his eyes rolled back as the guy began sucking a love bite onto his neck. Multiple hickeys and bite marks already adorned his neck and he could feel them pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Like everything that had occurred in the past fifteen minutes, they also felt extremely _right._

“Kankuro…” their tongues rolled over each other and danced together, and the slippery contact sent shivers down Kankuro’s spine. His arms slid up Kiba’s back and gripped his shoulders. At some point in the past his jacket and shirt had come off. Both of them were in nothing but pants and boxers.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Kankuro panted, and Kiba’s eyes went wide. Then he smiled.

“Let’s just stay here for a little while longer.”

Kiba pulled him up against the couch, pulling his legs up to sit over his. He pinned Kankuro’s arms above his head and within seconds was kissing him again. Unable to reciprocate fully, Kankuro could only make a variety of annoyed whining sounds as he tried to nuzzle his lips against Kiba’s, only to have the other man’s lips travel down his jaw and along his neck. A hand slid down his back and into his pants, gripping his ass.

“Forbidden territory.” Kankuro grunted. His cheeks felt warm even though he was trying to feel angry.

“Hey, isn’t the forbidden fruit meant to be the most delicious?” Kiba chuckled.

“Don’t compare my ass to something that’s meant to be eaten.”

The hands around his wrists tightened as Kiba stared into his eyes, a playful spark flickering in them. “Clearly,” the guy smirked, “you have no idea about the kind of things that go down in the gay world.”

Kankuro gritted his teeth. “Gross. Let go of my hands, they’re going numb.”

The moment Kiba let him go, Kankuro threw his arms around his shoulders and pressed his face into his arm. He was blushing hard; he could feel it.

“Kankuro-”

“I don’t know why I’m letting you do this.” Kankuro mumbled.

“Hey-”

“Why?”

Kiba sighed and clicked his teeth, looking away. Kankuro was just staring down at the cushions on the couch.

“I’ve always liked girls, Kiba. It’s just fucking ridiculous that one night can change everything, but it still doesn’t explain why I’m enjoying this.” His voice started to crack as he rubbed his fist over his eyes. “I just don’t get it…”

He allowed himself to be pulled into a warm hug and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Kankuro sniffed.

“For liking you so much.”

Kankuro looked up; met those dark eyes made darker by the lightless room. There was a small pause before he spoke up as well.

“Let’s just go to bed.”

~~~~~~~

Approximately two minutes after he’d hit the bed, Kiba had his clothes off and was hovering over him; Kankuro on his back, eyes glazed and mouth open, panting. He’d been pinned against the wall so hard he could have sworn there was an indentation on the corridor wall. His wrists were throbbing a little but it didn’t feel too bad. It was actually kind of pleasurable.

“Kiba...” he moaned out, and turned his head as the other man pressed his face into his neck, his fingers stroking at his nipples. He arched his back and groaned, his lips unintentionally reaching Kiba’s ear. He blushed immediately and Kiba’s eyes went wide at the sound.

“Holy-”

“You didn’t hear _anything._ ” Kankuro hissed, blood boiling. His eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered as Kiba’s hand travelled down his thigh and twisted his body to the side, placing him back on the bed, but on his stomach. It stroked up and down his inner thigh while the other hand pinched and teased his nipple mercilessly, coaxing moan after moan out of Kankuro’s throat. He could feel Kiba’s hips rocking gently against his, and he pressed his face into the pillow, his cheeks heating up again. Kiba was hard; so was he; and there was no escaping his eminent getting-off.

Kiba’s weight was heavy and warm against his back. He felt his face descend to his neck and rest against his ear. “You okay? You seem a little worked up.” Kankuro could feel a smile against his skin.

“Thanks to you…” Kankuro grumbled, frowning, and pressed his face down harder.

“Well, you are letting me… aren’t you?”

Kankuro didn’t answer for a minute and just trembled, blushing, as he felt a hand stroke his ass slowly, up and down, and along his waist. “G… goddammit…” The moment that word left his mouth, Kiba retreated and he felt the mattress move as he sat back, leaving him exposed on the bed. He turned his head, embarrassed and infuriated.

“Oi.”

“What?”

“I’m not letting you stare at me while you pretend to be some kind of gentlemanly sex machine. Get back on top of me right now.”

There was a smug scoffing sound from behind him, as if Kiba was saying ‘who, me?’ and Kankuro closed his eyes as the mattress creaked and the weight readjusted. Though some small part of his mind was asking what the fuck his body was doing, his nerve endings and pleasure centres managed to overwrite it, even managed to anticipate the feeling of another body on his.

“Pull the covers up.” He grumbled.

Kiba complied, and pulled the duvet up over both of them. Suddenly, Kankuro felt so warm he could almost fall asleep, and his eyes closed halfway as Kiba laid down on top of him and stretched his arms out in front of them both, sliding his hand over his and twining their fingers together. His lips came to the back of his neck and Kankuro shivered as they brushed a certain spot. Then, teeth came along, nibbling at his shoulder and neck, but gently, as not to leave marks. Kankuro made a sound of approval as a hand grazed his hips, and Kiba chuckled a little.

“You like that?”

“What?”

“Being touched?”

Kankuro stretched, then turned over slightly, looking up at Kiba with half-closed eyes. “I dunno. I guess I’m tense or something? My dad isn’t really the kind of guy you can relax around.”

“Well, I’ll take it upon myself to help you unwind. Just lay back and let your personal masseuse do his work.” Kankuro smiled slightly as Kiba cracked his knuckles and began working at his shoulders, then his neck and arms. He rolled his neck and pressed his chin back down into the pillow.

“Yea…” The massage continued for a minute in that one spot, then moved somewhere else. “That’s good…”

He heard the smirk before Kiba even spoke. “How about I show you something even better?”

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

Kiba lifted his hips and gripped his ass, squeezing slightly, as the other hand travelled down his abdomen, between his legs. He didn’t complain or object, even as Kiba unbuttoned his own pants, because he’d decided he wanted to see where this would go. Even if they both ended up naked, and there was no telling where they’d end up, he would still be slightly curious all the same. The thought cut off when Kiba pressed his face into his neck and his fingers brushed his erection, making Kankuro inhale a sharp gasp.

“Kiba…” he murmured, as the hand retreated. His eyes closed halfway as he felt his body heat up again. He felt tired but far too awake at the same time. Kiba’s hand stroked his thigh.

“Are you sure-”

“Yea.” Kankuro mumbled.

Kankuro waited for him to continue, but the hand only traced his thigh gently, up and down. “Aren’t you disgusted that you’re under a guy?”

“Honestly?” Kankuro turned over. “I don’t even care anymore. Plus, it’s a huge middle finger to my dad.”

Kiba shrugged. “Fair enough. Wanna make out or something?”

Kankuro smiled slightly. “As long as you’re good enough to get me off, I’m okay with anything.”

“That’s good…” Kiba murmured, blushing slightly, as Kankuro leaned upwards, hooking his fingers around his jaw and pulling him down to kiss. His arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met softly, and he purred against his mouth. His fingers tangled in his dark, spiky hair, and he released a breathless gasp after a minute… that kiss had lasted for ages. He sighed as Kiba folded his arms against the pillow, cradling the back of his head as their lips brushed again and again.

“Mm… damn, Dog Boy, you really are good at this.” Kankuro wet his lips a little and looked up. “How long have you been at this?”

“Since I was sixteen… or seventeen, I think.” He told him, his lips nuzzled against his.

“And now, you’d be…”

“Twenty. I’ve been in college for two years.”

“Well at least I’m bigger than you in one department. I’m twenty-one.”

“Ah, so that would explain the aura of wisdom and maturity,” Kiba snickered, and Kankuro batted him up the head, laughing nonetheless. He’d never had this much fun getting off.

“Shut up. I wanna sleep, Triangle-Cheeks.”

“Let’s finish this first, then you can sleep all you want.” Kiba pressed a kiss into his neck and reached down, whispering some reassuring words in his ear as the world to nothing but this boy and their bed. Kankuro vaguely registered a hand wrapping around his erection and pumping him slowly; another spreading his legs and exploring his inner thighs. He gasped as a thumb traced over the head and whimpered when the motion was repeated again. It felt so good; too good. He wouldn’t be able to tell him to stop even if he wanted to.

“More.” He mumbled.

“Happy to oblige.” Kiba responded. But even though he sounded relaxed, there was an underlying strain to his voice. He was clearly trying his best to hold himself back, so Kankuro slid his hand up his neck and into his hair, while the other travelled past his shoulders and down his back. He pressed his hand to his hips and pushed them down, against his. He heard Kiba grit his teeth. He wrapped his legs around his and squeezed his eyes shut. His skin was smooth and warm and he pressed his cheek into his neck, sighing as Kiba took him in his hand again.

“Kiba,” he cried out softly, pushing his hips up.

“Shit…” Kiba made something of a choking noise as he buried his face in Kankuro’s neck. “You’re too cute… dammit…” His hips began to move, and Kankuro’s voice filled the room, calling his name. His hands trembled as he dug his fingernails into his shoulders, and they tangled in Kiba’s hair again.

“Oh god… hn… Ki…ba…”

“Kankuro…”

Kiba pulled away slightly and met his eye, Kankuro’s hands still in his hair. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, pushing him back down. Kankuro’s tongue slipped from between his lips and into his mouth, and his hands held Kiba’s body tightly to his. Then the light switched off, and the night continued in the dark.

~~~~~

**_to be continued...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops into forward roll* pleeeease comment! more smut and interaction chapters coming soon!


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay with me" he said.  
> He smiled like the sun, and Kankuro had to close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay this chapter name is nowhere near as long (?) as the others so... hah forgive my inconsistency. this chapter contains: cuddles, fluff, breakfast in bed. ALSO, TW: MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL/EMOTIONAL ABUSE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. New chapter be comin soon

Everything was warm, and Kankuro felt like he could sleep forever.

Without opening his eyes, he knew that there was someone beside him in the bed. There was the weight and the warmth that told him everything he needed to know; the feeling of skin against his, the sound of peaceful breathing. He opened his eyes and was immediately hit with sunlight through the crack in the curtains, and nestled down in the covers, groaning a little, until his forehead hit someone’s chest.

Kankuro opened his eyes and they were immediately blessed with the sight of the most glorious abs he had ever seen. The night before, it had been too dark to really see Kiba’s body, but now… sweet Jesus. How did he have such a perfect tan?

The guy beside him made a mumbling sound and his leg moved a little; Kankuro realised his legs were tangled around his, and it would be a struggle to move without waking him. He wriggled a little, and Kiba stirred again, mumbling what sounded like his name. Kankuro smiled to himself, then gently shook his shoulder and waited to see what he would do.

Before his eyes even opened, Kiba’s hands slipped around his waist and his lips pressed to his forehead. Kankuro closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Kiba was awake.

“Hey,” he said quietly, voice croaky.

“Hey.” Kankuro said just as quietly. He shuffled forward and nestled his forehead against Kiba’s collarbone so they were laying together, on their sides. He slipped an arm over his torso, and blushed a little when he recalled the happenings of the previous night. He was still a virgin as far as penetration went, but he’d gotten off… once, twice… more than three times, his memory told him. He was tired, but he could still feel Kiba’s weight on him, his skin remembered the feeling of his and the warmth of the body that had been on top of him. Without him realizing, Kiba’s hand had slipped under his jaw and tilted his head up to him, and Kankuro’s eyes closed as he leaned down and brushed his lips against his.

Kankuro pulled back after a moment, looking away. Kiba smiled. “You let me stay the night.”

“I wasn’t going to kick you out,” Kankuro said quietly. Him and Kiba had just laid there kissing for god knew how long before they’d fallen asleep, and it would have been stupid to tell him to get out if he really wanted him to stay.

“I’m glad.”

There was a small silence. Kiba continued stroking his hair.

“Stay with me?” Kankuro asked.

Kiba smiled bright enough to rival the sun. “Sure.”

He wrapped his arms around his body, and Kankuro fell right back asleep.

~~~~~~

When Kankuro woke up again, Kiba was sitting up beside him. He blinked and realised his arm was resting over Kiba’s legs, and stretched it out, groaning a little, and felt a hand gently pat the side of his cheek.

“I got you some water, and an apple if you want.”

Kankuro sat up slowly, and leaned against his side as Kiba handed him a glass and the apple. He gave the fruit to Kiba first, who took a huge bite and gave it back. Kankuro drank the water and released a long breath. He looked down at the ridges under the covers that marked their legs. Kiba’s were so much longer than his. He batted his ankle with the tip of his toe. Kiba smiled as Kankuro finished the glass and placed his head on his shoulder, chewing on some apple. “So I think you’ve taken a liking to me?”

“To your body, maybe,” Kankuro muttered, and Kiba chuckled, taking one of his hands and placing it on his abs.

“Sure, sure. I don’t blame you.”

“It doesn’t go both ways though.” Kankuro said in a grumble, “I’m not good-looking at all.”

“Hey. Shut up.” Kiba flicked his neck. “You’re totally hot.”

“What are you on, Triangle-cheeks?”

“Listen.” Kiba sighed. “You might think you’re unattractive, which isn’t true, by the way, but if you don’t listen to me, at least remember the facts: we’re perfect together, because you won’t have to kneel to give me head.”

“Ugh! What the fuck!” Kankuro shoved him in the side and Kiba just laughed. “You’re gross!”

“I can’t be that bad, seeing as you haven’t kicked me out of your bed.” Kiba said in a low voice, teasing him. He placed a kiss on his lips and smirked as Kankuro shuffled back over to his side and nestled into his shoulder. Kankuro trailed his finger over his abs, following the ridges of muscle up and down along his torso, quietly watching the path of his hand.

“I think I like you.” Kankuro murmured, still looking down.

There was a short pause. “Oh. Cool. Are you sure?”

“Yea.” Kankuro said. “I like being with you?”

“What, you mean sexually?” Kiba questioned.

“No, I mean like…” Kankuro trailed off, then coughed. “Just being with you… which is weird, considering we’ve never really interacted outside of sex.”

“Hey, we ate lunch together, and watched a movie.” Smiling, Kiba nudged him. “It was a date. And what happened to not being into guys and all?”

“I don’t know,” Kankuro sighed, “I haven’t been with girls a great deal, I mean, I’m not a sex fiend or anything but I’ve had enough to know that letting you into my bed was probably the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“Oh, really? You like being under me that much?” Kiba smirked.

“If that’s what you wanna hear, then sure,” Kankuro sighed.

 

“Awesome.” Kiba said, and leaned back, lazily stroking his hair. He told Kankuro to put his head on his chest, which he did, and kept playing with his hair. Kankuro placed a leg over Kiba’s and snuggled into his side. “You’re single right now? I guess if you were dating someone you would have brought it up as an excuse straight away--”

“Yea, single, mainly because my dad didn’t let me out of his sight the moment I finished highschool. That’s why I’m in Law instead of something I’d actually enjoy.” Kankuro rolled his eyes.

“Ah, that sucks,” Kiba sighed, “I’m in zoology and vet science, coz I wanna work with animals, y’know. It would be cool to travel on the side but who has the money for that, right?” he nudged him in the side.

Kankuro looked up, “well, my dad’s rich, but he wouldn’t let any of us blow his money on travel or parties or anything like that. All I can do is wait until the bastard dies and get some inheritance, if his tight ass leaves us any.”

Kiba whistled, sensing his angry tone. “Things aren’t good with you and the big man?”

“He’s a fucking asshole.” Kankuro said immediately. “He beats up my sister, man, and he comes pretty close to hitting me and my brother too. Not that we haven’t crossed swords before, but Temmie just gets the worst of it. I hate him.”

“Jesus…” Kiba whispered. Kankuro immediately closed his mouth and pressed the side of his face down into Kiba’s chest. His family situation wasn’t good to say the least, and telling Kiba about it had just made things weird. He furiously tried to take back his previous words. “Do you want me to beat his ass?”

“Only if you want him to sue you to death. He’s rich for a reason, Kiba. He’s the mayor.”

“Shit.” Kiba said under his breath.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. “It’s okay, I’d hit him myself but then he’d just hit us back even harder.”

“I’m so sorry.” Kiba wrapped him up in a hug, and Kankuro let himself be squeezed into his chest. He closed his eyes and squeezed him back. They stayed like that for a minute, then pulled apart, but lying together much closer than before.

“It’s okay.” Kankuro said quietly. “Listen, Kiba…”

There was silence as Kiba waited for him to continue, but Kankuro just released a breath and shook his head. “are your folks… are they okay with you… you know…”

He felt Kiba’s chest move as he exhaled a breath. “Yea, they’re fine with me dating guys… they’ve always been kind of chill?”

“Lucky.” Kankuro muttered.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Kiba snuggled him into his chest, “maybe one day they’ll become your in-laws.”

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked up. “It’s not legal here.” His father was too conservative to allow marriage equality to pass in his court.

“Plenty of other states do, y’know. Suna’s the one that’s kind of behind.”

“I know that, I’m just saying… it’s not like my dad would even let me date you…”

Kiba silenced and looked down, and Kankuro just pressed his forehead to his collarbone, his hand gripping his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Kiba stroked his hair. “I take it your dad’s not around right now? Otherwise…”

“Yea, you wouldn’t have even made it through the front door. He’s away on a business trip, and Temmie’s gone for a drive with my brother to the next state.”

“What perfect conditions for sex,” Kiba said incredulously.

“Indeed.” Kankuro chuckled.

Kiba kissed him for a bit and Kankuro took the opportunity to run his hands through his spiky dark bedhead, curling the short hair around his fingers. Kiba rolled over him and Kankuro wrapped his leg around his waist, his body heating up as the kisses deepened. They both turned over so Kankuro’s back was facing the sun, and cuddled together for a bit more. Kankuro didn’t want to get up, but it was pretty late according to his alarm clock, and he had already missed his first class.

“I’m so not in the mood for school right now.” Kiba said, running his fingers through his hair.

“Same.” Kankuro traced the bones along the back of his neck.

“I think I’ll skip for today.”

“I think I’ll get on that too.” Said Kankuro. Kiba wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him tightly.

“I’m so glad I was the one you kissed.”

Kankuro didn’t respond for a moment, sifting through his words carefully, and finally settled on a simple “me too.”

Kiba smiled and held him to his body, and it wasn’t until the sun reached the centre of the sky that they decided to get out of bed.

~~~~~

“Yea, hello? I’d like to order pastries for two? You have a Friday special? Great.”

Kankuro stood and stretched as Kiba ordered their food. Thank god the bakery did deliveries. It had taken him a massive amount of willpower to pull away from Kiba and get out of bed, and going out of the house would be damn near impossible. Not that Kiba had made it easy for him; snuggling against him and pressing kisses into his neck.

“Fifteen minutes? Okay, sweet.” Kiba ended the call and turned to Kankuro, who was halfway through putting on sweatpants. Kiba was still sitting up in bed. “Stay naked.” he said.

“Excuse me?” Kankuro questioned.

“Just do it.” Kiba said, smiling. He pulled Kankuro back into bed and, with one arm around his waist, slipped his pants down. “I’ll get dressed, you just wait here.”

“Alright,” Kankuro grumbled, face red. Kiba smiled again and cuddled him for a bit until he stood up to get dressed. Kankuro looked away. His face was already warm enough, no thanks to Kiba.

Kiba sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over against his chest, and Kankuro gingerly placed a hand on his head and stroked cautiously. Kiba was so touchy-feely was almost stifling, or maybe what really made him uneasy was the fact that a man that he’d just met enjoyed being with him more than his own family.

“I’ll get that,” Kiba said, as the doorbell went off a couple of minutes later. Kankuro sat back and waited for him to get the food. His phone buzzed and he picked it up off the bedside table. Three texts from Temari awaited him. Mid afternoon, yesterday: _going to visit a friend in Tsuchi with Gaara._ Then another, early in the evening: _arrived at the motel, going to stay for a day or two._ And then finally, that morning, while he’d been asleep in Kiba’s arms: _Where are you?_

 _I’m here._ Kankuro typed, unsure of what to say, and Temari’s icon popped up almost immediately.

_How’s everything?_

No questions about a party. Thank god Gaara hadn’t mentioned his somewhat unglamorous entrance to their overprotective sister.

_It’s good._

_What are you doing?_ She asked.

Kiba walked back in with their breakfast in paper bags, and gave him an inquisitive look. Kankuro quickly returned to the chat and typed _eating breakfast._

 _At twelve in the afternoon?_ Temari sent back. Kiba sat down beside him and Kankuro reached under the bed for the tray he used to use to do his homework. Kiba unpacked all their food and drink, and patted his hip pocket to indicate it was all paid for.

“Who’s that?” Kiba asked.

“My sister.” Kankuro responded. He ended the chat after a small exchange because Temari wanted real specifics as to what he was doing, then closed his phone and put it away.

“‘Temmie’, I guess?”

“Yea, Temari… she’s the oldest. She’s like the mom, y’know…”

Kankuro leaned against his shoulder as he began to eat his food. Kiba was quiet; sensed that family wasn’t something Kankuro liked to talk about, he guessed. Kankuro was grateful, but at the same time, he had the strange urge to just talk about it anyway… Kiba was grounding, and calming, and his touch helped him keep his head together. Maybe Kiba’s touch had really just arranged his head to be the way he wanted, arranged it into a mind that craved his touch; his kisses. Kiba offered him a bite of his pastry and Kankuro took it, and did the same.

“Thank you.” Kankuro murmured.

There was a small pause before Kiba replied with “for what?” and at that moment, Kankuro knew the guy had no idea just how much he’d needed him.

~~~~~

**_to be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me! please leave a comment! some Gaara/Temari POV coming soon <3


End file.
